Miss Not-So Goodie Two-Shoes
by Lushcoltrane
Summary: Jade gets curious at a party and sees a lot more than she ever expected. Note: Rated M for consensual lesbian sex and random recreational drug use.
1. Part 1 The Wild Party

**Miss Not-So Goody Two-Shoes**

by

John O'Connor

**Part 1**

**The Wild Party**

**or**

**Jade's Mind-Blowing Discovery**

Notes: 1) This series contains consensual sex between females as well as recreational drug usage. If either of these activities offend you, please don't read this.

2) Special thanks to Loganx5 for invaluable assistance and marvelous suggestions.

3) Posting tonight as a congrats for Nikkibear624's first week on the new job.

* * *

Tonight was the first big party of our senior year. I wasn't about to miss it. But my mother, in one of her moods, grounded me for the weekend. She was still pissed at the iced coffee I 'accidentally' spilled on her latest boyfriend. What? I didn't like the way he stared at my boobs!

Funny thing though, he was cool with it…

Pun intended. And I don't do puns.

She was going out with said chilled boyfriend. I knew that gave me a window of at least several hours to party. When she went out on a Friday night, she usually didn't get home before 4 AM. Sometimes later. And sometimes not until Sunday.

But tonight she was running late. So I took my usual escape route.

There's a big Christmas-type tree at the back corner of our house. Pine, spruce, fir, whatever… It grew up past my window. My usual thing is to climb out the window and step onto one of the limbs – the tree is empty of needles inside and the bare branches make a great ladder to the ground.

Once I'm out of the house, I can put my car in neutral and coast down the street a couple of houses before starting the engine – works well since our house is on the side of the hill and my car is usually parked headed downhill.

Then, when I want to come home quietly, I come in at the top of the street and shut off the engine a couple of houses away and coast to the curb. Then, back up the Christmas tree and I'm home.

Haven't been caught yet. Then again, to be caught, Mom would have to care…

Today, when I got home, I was pissed that I had to park several houses down the street because someone was having an open house. Tonight, since I had to sneak out, it was actually a good thing.

I was still pissed at the open house people…

The party was in full swing when I got there. Seemed like everyone was there. Andre and Beck were standing off to the side with cups of beer, talking. I nodded to them then chose to ignore them for the moment as I combed the crowd. I recognized a lot of faces from HA. I finally saw the bright red hair that signaled my oldest friend. Cat was across the large living room in what had become the dancing area. I didn't see who she was dancing with though.

Then I saw Vega. She was the one boogying with Cat. And she was completely into the music. Her arms were up and her body was moving sinuously while her head whipped around, that long, brown hair flying wild and free.

I found myself staring at her. She was like a force of nature and was captivating. Much as I hate the girl, I have to admit she was hot!

I finally dragged my eyes away and headed to the kitchen and the beer keg before I joined my ex and his best friend. "Hey guys!"

"Hey Jade!" Beck said in greeting.

"Heya." Was Andre's greeting. "Watching Tori, huh?"

"What?! No! I was...looking for Cat."

"Yeah, okay. But she is something to see when she's like that…"

Like what? Into the music? I've seen her like that many times. Karaokey-Dokey, Nozu, that time at Maestro's when she made me switch clothes and at least a dozen other times at school. But there was something else – something extra - about her tonight.

Beck went for another beer and I drained my cup so he could get me a refill too. When he got back, we all talked about the upcoming school year and the people around us. Robbie came up and Rex started with his usual, "Hey Hot Stuff! Let's get down!"

"Yeah, you down on the floor with my foot where Robbie's hand is!" I looked at Robbie, "Get my drift?"

Robbie moved to the other side of Beck and Andre. Finally Cat came up, out of breath and red-faced. "That was fun! Tori's a great dancer!"

I looked over and she was still out there. Man, I was getting tired just watching her.

Finishing my second beer, I headed to the kitchen for something else. I don't drink beer. Well, not much. Makes me feel bloated. I glanced in the refrigerator to see if there were any wine coolers. Nope. Just milk and some Tupperware containers.

On the central island, there were a couple of bottles of Jack Daniels and some 2-liter bottles of Coke, 7-Up and Diet Coke. Then I saw the punch bowl. Alongside that were a half-empty bottle of Everclear and another nearly empty bottle of 151 proof rum.

That would be potent! I rinsed my cup of the dregs of beer then got some of the punch. Taking a drink, I gasped but refused to cough. I turned around as I tried to avoid coughing any of the heady mixture back up and ended up staring blankly at the dark window over the sink for a minute or two, the room behind reflected back to me.

"Hi Jade," a chipper voice called. In the reflection, I could see Vega walking past, her hand locked around the wrist of some blonde as Vega pulled her to the large, walk-in pantry.

What the hell? Dragging someone into a closet is my thing! I walked over to see what she was up to. Anyway, I'm nosy when it comes to Vega.

The pantry was off to the side, away from the teens coming and going through the kitchen. The light inside was off but there was plenty of ambient light from the kitchen. (So? I paid attention once in a science class.)

I finally stood near the door, looking nonchalant as, from the corner of my eye, I peeked inside. What I saw almost made me drop my cup of punch.

The blonde was Courtney van Cleef, Sinjin's younger sister. Somehow, during her freshman year, she established herself as the It girl for that class. She had become cool and was even okay with us upperclassmen. Dissing her brother every chance she got was a big plus. She even made glasses seem cool.

So here was the coolest sophomore girl in school up against the shelves along the far wall of the pantry. Tori Vega, the most irritating girl in the entire school, was directly in front of her. Then, after my eyes adjusted to the dimmer light, I realized what they were doing…

Oh my fucking God! Tori and Courtney were kissing. And I mean full-out Frenching. Vega's hand was grabbing Courtney's' tit. And Court was into it – her hands were busy too. One was threaded through the long, brown hair, holding Vega's head to her, maintaining their tongue duel. Her other hand was squeezing Vega's tight ass.

It was one of the hottest things I've ever seen!

Alright, I'll admit I do like the ladies from time to time. But this really threw me since Vega was involved. She's always been so…virginal, so pure-as-the-driven-snow. What the hell was going on here?

After nearly five minutes of making out, Vega pulled back and panted, "L-let's take th-this up-stairs…"

I quickly headed away from the pantry. I stood near the sink again, making a point of not looking behind me. Again I heard that chipper voice, "Hey Jade!"

I saw Courtney's ass just as they went through the kitchen entrance nearest the stairs and the bedrooms upstairs. On top of being among the coolest underclassmen, that girl was hot now too!

I waited for a few seconds then headed up. I glimpsed them disappear into a room at the end of the hall as the door closed. Damn!

I don't know why but I had to see what was going on. I went outside and saw one of those pine trees at the far corner of the house, right next to the window of the room I was sure they were in. I left my cup on an old patio table and walked into the tree before climbing.

I got up there and found the curtains were open onto a teenage girl's room. That saved me one problem. But the next was me almost falling out of the tree when I saw the two in the bedroom.

Courtney was lying back on the bed, her jeans and underwear on the floor alongside the bed. She still wore her t-shirt and her glasses were still resting on her face. Between her legs was a sight I never imagined. And what almost had me lose my grip.

Vega had her face buried in Courtney's wet pussy! From my angle, I could easily see her tongue as she applied it to the blonde's sex. Vega was licking and sucking at that red, aroused flesh like a mad woman!

I realized the window was open slightly when I heard Courtney's low moan. Then she was muttering, "Yeah, Tori. Lick my twat! Just like that, you nasty girl! You are the best pussy eater in school…"

So sue me, I filed that little tidbit away for later. I mean, the scene in there was getting me hot. A half-naked girl being eaten out by a fully clothed girl – something about that was, for the moment, hotter than if they were both stark naked.

Add the fact that the girl doing the other girl was considered Miss Goody Two-Shoes by the entire school. And, undoubtedly her family. Like I said, until now, she always looked so virginal and pure. But there was a nasty streak in Vega. And it actually made her sexy and…attractive.

So much so, that I could feel myself getting wetter by the second and my mouth was seriously dry. (And ain't that a stupid way for your body to react… Then again, maybe not.)

I managed to settle my ass on the branch and tried just to wipe my sweaty palms on my pants. Without realizing it, I was rubbing my crotch. It felt good but not as good as my fingers on my bare flesh – but that was out of the question. No way could I get my tight jeans open enough to slide my hand inside from my perch.

So, I did the next best thing, rubbing myself through my jeans as I watched Tori continue to go down on Courtney. Before long, my jeans were soaked through but I was still on edge.

After a long time, and at least two climaxes for Court, Vega sat back on her heels. Her face was glistening from the blonde's secretions and she slowly licked her lips, staring at the other girl.

Taking a deep, shuddering breath, Courtney slowly sat up, leaned over to kiss Vega, and said, "I guess you deserve a reward for that awesome tongue lashing!"

Not caring that she was naked from the waist down, Courtney got up and knelt over her jeans, trying to find something. Then she came up with a small, glass vial. She stepped over to the dresser and found a mirror there. She shook the vial and then used a credit card supplied by Vega to make lines of the crystalline powder.

I knew what was coming but was still shocked. Vega pulled a five dollar bill from her pocket, rolled it up and leaned over the mirror with one end in her nose and the other on the glass. I could hear her suck up the blow then she stood, held her nose as she sniffed deeply. Again she leaned over, stuck the bill in her other nostril and snorted a second line.

Tori held her nose and shook her head, brown hair flying around her as she said, "PHEW! Wow, that's some good shit, Court! Just in time too. My earlier buzz was wearing off…"

So that's why she was dancing so wildly earlier. Vega was already wired.

The rolled up fiver was handed to Court and she snorted two lines herself. Then she looked at Vega and laughed. "You got some stuck to your face…"

Courtney began to lick at her essence near Vega's mouth. As she did that, I noticed some of the cocaine stuck to the girlcum on her face.

I don't do drugs. Well, not much. Some weed from time to time and only at home as it makes me a little paranoid. And I very rarely do any shit at a party unless I know everyone there. Hell, I don't drink much more than I already have for the same reason – the potential lack of control.

And I never have sex at someone else's house – party or not. Well, except when Beck and I were together. And once in a while, since we broke up.

But something about those two… That was hot, especially Courtney licking Vega's face.

Soon, the girls were kissing again. It was even hotter. They were tonsil-tickling like no one else I've ever seen.

Courtney had her back to the window and I saw Vega's left hand holding her naked ass, her fingers in the cleft between the blonde's cheeks. One finger seemed to be moving. I'm sure Vega was poking the girl's asshole.

They broke apart for air and Courtney said, "Your turn."

She pushed Vega onto the bed and pulled the jeans off. Vega had gone out commando! What the hell?! This is getting freakier and freakier. And how did I not see this side of that…witch? I mean, in nearly two years you'd think I'd've caught on to this darker, sexier side of that pain in my ass.

Yes, I said sexier. I admit I was rapidly becoming infatuated with that irritant. Especially since she wasn't as cute and sweet as I once thought – she was gorgeous and sexy and dirty! I was starting to imagine me laying on the bed as Vega tongued me. And me with my head between her soft, slender thighs…

God! What the hell is with me?

All this time, I was watching as Courtney began to lick Vega. And the girl left her glasses on. I don't know why but that's incredibly hot!

Court is a beautiful girl and she really rocks the eyeglass look. Like the times I saw Vega at her home after she took out her contacts.

And again, I'm crushing on Vega even as she was being eaten out less than ten feet from me.

My fingers were getting wet and my pants were soaked by now. It was uncomfortable. But a good kind of uncomfortable.

Beck wouldn't be able to help with this tonight. A man would not suit my…needs tonight. Unfortunately, the only girl I could think to help me was writhing on the bed as an underclassman was licking her.

Vega screamed out and went limp for a moment. Courtney crawled up and I could see Vega smeared around her mouth even as she leaned over and kissed the prone brunette.

She turned around above Vega until they were facing each other's pussies. They were going to go at it again. Simultaneously. This was better than any of Beck's porn! Way better.

Then came the shocker. Courtney asked, "You think Jade is still watching us?"

"I know she is."

"Good. She is so fucking hot! Think she'll finally crawl through that window."

"I hope so."

"Me too!"

As soon as I knew they knew I was there, I was scrambling to get down that tree and away from there. I didn't process what I heard them say, I was too freaked at being caught.

I hit the ground, jumping the last four feet, and ran around the house to my car. My mind was jumbled. I had no coherent thought but to get home. Once I was there, I parked right in front of the house. Then I climbed my tree and fell onto my bed.

Oh my god! This was horrible! Vega knew I was watching. Knew I was perving on them. And so did Courtney. I had no idea how to handle this.

Realizing I was not thinking straight, I got undressed and crawled under the covers. I laid there for a long time, looking at the fluttering light on my ceiling from the pool in the yard.

Soon, my heart slowed and my brain started to replay the scenes of the evening. And I finally began to stroke myself as I saw Vega's face…between my legs.

Finally came release followed by a very uneasy, dream-filled sleep.


	2. Part 2 The Morning After

**Part 2**

**The Morning After**

**or**

**The Revelation of Jade West**

Summary: The morning after the mind-blowing party, Jade gets an unexpected visitor.

Notes: 1) This series contains consensual sex between females as well as recreational drug usage. If either of these activities offend you, please don't read this.

2) Special thanks to Loganx5 for invaluable assistance and marvelous suggestions.

3) Additional thanks to Quitting Time for the opening scene. I took a couple of suggestions and twisted them just a little bit more...

* * *

Jade was on the stage in Sikowitz's classroom. The entire class was sitting in front of her. Beck was leaning forward, his chin resting on his fist, with an interested look in his eyes. Andre had an similar look of mild interest as did Robbie. The rest of the class were the usual mix of those paying attention, those who could care less and the few who'd rather be anywhere else. There was no sign of Sikowitz though.

To her horror, Jade realized she was stark naked and strapped down, spread eagle fashion, on a large, tilted table in front of the entire class. She couldn't speak due to the ballgag secured in her mouth. And she realized she had that just-fucked feeling in her pussy.

Looking to the left, she saw a small table with various things... Jade recognized dildos - both strap-ons and loose, butt plugs, nipple clamps (which explained her painful nipples) and something she'd only heard of called a feeldo.

Glancing to the right, she saw Tori standing in a black leather bodysuit complete with stiletto heals and gloves. She held a riding crop in one hand and held Cat's hand in her other. Cat was naked too and grinning widely. Then Jade noticed the strap-on Cat was wearing.

"Cat, thank you for helping demonstrate cunnilingus as well as the proper way to use a double-headed dildo. You can take your seat."

"Yay!" Cat stepped off the stage. Before she sat down, she undid the straps and pulled the other half of the two-headed shaft out of her own body. Tossing the harness towards the stage, she sat near Beck, licking the dildo like candy and giggling. "I got a Jade lollypop!"

Jade began to squirm on the table. She had to get out of here.

"As I explained, until your slave has ultimately sucumbed, there will be episodes such as this," Tori said. She brought the crop down on Jade's thighs, barking out the command, "Stop!"

Jade glared at the sexy teen dominatrix as she continued to pull at the restraints on her wrist. Another slash of the crop across Jade's flat belly and she lay quiet as Tori explained, "Now while movement and resistance will make some of the technical aspects of the various sex acts more difficult, it can heighten the feeling of power you have over your sub. The fact is, you're breaking them and there is nothing they can do about that."

Tori continued her lecture as she set the riding crop on the table. "As I said earlier, a good, adjustable platform is ideal for keeping your new toy subdued and helpless while making it easier for her, or him if that's your interest, to pleasure you." Tori pulled a small lever and began to tilt the table back until Jade was horizontal, even as the lecture continued, "There are many ways to restrain your sub but I prefer this table as it allows you to place the sub's mouth in position to pleasure your ass, pussy or cock." Jade was now head down at a forty-five degree angle, aas she had been in before.

"Wheels on the table aren't necessary, but for this demonstration, they do allow me to turn it so you can see another demonstration of subduing your 'prey'," Tori said as she turned the table so Jade was sideways to the class.

"I'm sure some of you were wondering about the zippers on my catsuit," Tori said as she fingered the silver tab at waist level near her navel. "They allow you to expose your pleasure centers while maintaining the psychological control the black leather gives you."

Tori tugged the zipper down, slowly exposing a small thicket of brown pubic hair and her glistening lips beneath. With her other hand, she reached through her legs to take control of the zipper and pulled it up along her ass, turning so her students could see that tanned ass slowly be exposed by the parted black leather.

"Now you should see the fruits of your domination. Your submissive will agree to anything you desire. In this case, my lovely submissive, Jade, will perform analingus on me."

Tori unstrapped the ball gag and placed that on the table with her other toys. Jade's hoarse voice whispered, "Tori, please... No..."

"You may still encounter some resistance but, as long as you maintain control, it is ineffectual." With that, Tori turned her back on Jade, squatted down and pressed her ass to the Goth's face, planting her asshole directly over Jade's mouth. "Now, lick me Jade. That is if you want me to release you any time soon."

The class could see the movement of Jade's tongue as her throat muscles moved beneath her pale skin. "Ooh..." Tori muttered. "I'm sorry class but it was an involuntary...mo...moan. As I...just... Just showed, threats may...stillll… Mmm...be necessary..."

Even as she was moaning from Jade's rim job, Tori glanced at the clock. Tori rose and said, "Okay, we're almost out of time so I'll demonstrate one of my personal favorite ways to humiliate your sub - the golden shower."

The brunette turned around, straddled Jade's head and...

* * *

With a scream, I jolted upright in my bed. "Oh my god... A dream? It was a freakin' dream?"

It was Saturday morning…and it was way too bright. It was so bright, it hurt.

But it distracted me from that evil dream.

I stumbled out of bed and crossed the room to close the drapes. Once that was done, I headed back to bed.

Just as I was falling asleep, my mother hammered on my door. "JADE! I heard you scream. Are you alright?"

"Yes. Just a bad dream," I muttered. She hammered on the door again.

"WHAT?!" I yelled, frustrated that she hadn't left already. And why the hell was she home?

"You went out last night!" came her overly loud response, even as she entered my room.

"Huh?" My head was still fuzzy and I was barely conscious.

"You went out last night," she said again.

I glared at my mother and saw she hadn't gotten much sleep. If any. She was still in her same clothes from last night and her hair was not so stylish anymore. If anyone looked like a candidate for the morning-after walk of shame, it was Mommy Dearest.

"So?"

"I grounded you!"

"Yeah, well, about that…" I never finished my statement. I really needed my coffee to function.

"Now you're grounded for the week. Give me your keys."

I knew she meant the car keys. I waved towards the dresser. She grabbed them, leaving me my house keys at least. "Now, you will find another way to school this week and be right home after."

"What about rehearsal?"

Mom looked blankly at me and said, "Okay, right after rehearsal."

I resisted the urge to smile. We had nothing going on for at least two weeks. But I wouldn't say that. Mom, being not-so attentive, assumed I had told her about rehearsals and she had simply forgotten.

She was about to leave when I had to ask, "How did you know?"

"You parked down the block yesterday. This morning, your car is right in front of the house."

Shit! That was stupid of me. But Vega had me distracted…

She was about to close the door then said, "I'm taking a shower then I have to go back out for a while. I'll probably be back late."

"Yeah, okay. See ya!" I snarked as my head hit the pillow. Sparring with Mom helped take the edge off that horrible, sexy dream. Yes, it was sexy right up to the end. That last part… Ugh! No way. Beck suggested that once and I made a point of the fact that I would in no way, shape or form do anything that disgusting. And I do mean I made a point…

As I was starting to doze off again, I started to remember the night before. The party, then…

The cause of my dream…Tori Vega! Tori Vega kissing Courtney Van Cleef and later eating her out. And still later, doing coke before they had sex again.

Worst of all, I was caught watching!

"Oooh GOD!" I moaned loudly.

"What?" filtered through the door. I threw one of my pillows at said door.

I buried my head in the remaining pillow, desiring the oblivion of sleep. I really didn't want to have to deal with what happened last night. Not yet.

Not ever.

After nearly a half-hour of fruitlessly trying to fall back to sleep, I admitted that part of the problem was I was turned on again by the memories. Jee-zus! What the hell was wrong with me? I got turned on by Vega having sex with another girl!

Then I tried to rationalize it. I wasn't turned on by Vega. I was turned on by Courtney. That had to be it.

So, giving in, I fingered myself to get off. I tried to picture that young blonde cutie with the sexy glasses but the image in my mind kept returning to that irritating brunette. She also looked sexy when she wore her glasses.

Goddammit!

Still, I continued to frig myself, hoping to get off and fall asleep afterwards.

Of course, that didn't happen. I mean, I did get off but I didn't fall asleep. Much as I tried to shut it down, my brain would not stop.

Another half hour and I got up. I took a shower, threw on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt (dark, of course) and went down the back stairs to the kitchen. Passing by the living room, I was relieved to find that Mom really was out. My brother was with our father and our step-mother, a blonde bimbo who had as little in her head as a gold fish floating around his bowl.

Oh, and that damned yappy, little dog.

My brother loved all that though. If Dad was interested, he'd move there in a heartbeat. But Dad was merely fulfilling the familial obligations after the divorce.

It was often hard to know if anyone was in the house. The place was a rambling old Victorian. I loved it. It had a slightly Gothic air to it and there were all sorts of nooks and crannies I used to hide in when I was younger – mainly to get away from the arguments my parents had all too regularly before the divorce.

The bedrooms were on the second floor and one thing Dad did right was increase the number of bathrooms. Both my brother and I have our own full bathrooms (at the expense of a fifth bedroom that was once between our rooms). The main floor had a large living room, a slightly (only slightly) smaller dining room, a good-sized family/TV room, a large kitchen with a separate breakfast area leading to the sliding doors that opened onto the deck and the back yard which sloped down the hill as did the street in front of the house. Surrounded by the deck, there was the in-ground swimming pool, a Jacuzzi and the expansive yard. All enclosed by a high fence giving us plenty of privacy.

Anyway, at least it was quiet. I dumped out the decaffeinated crap my mom drank and made real coffee. As I waited for the pot to fill, I grabbed my coffee mug from the dishwasher, poured in some OJ then took a couple of aspirin, swallowing the tablets with a big gulp of juice.

Did I mention how crappy I felt? Considering I had two beers and only about a half cup of punch, I was amazed I felt this bad. I'm no light-weight when it comes to alcohol but last night was nothing. What little I drank shouldn't have affected me like this.

Unless there was more in the punch than Everclear and high-octane rum…

That thought caused me to mutter, "Bastards."

The coffee was finally finished. I drained the last of the orange juice and filled the mug with my fuel then doctored it to the flavor I wanted. The first few swallows sat in my gut like a lump.

Another reason I hate hangovers. When I've been drinking the night before, coffee, at best, just sloshes around in my stomach. At worst, it makes me even more nauseated. Today was a couple of steps down from the best case morning-after scenario towards the leaning-over-the-bowl-puking-my-guts-out.

I walked toward the living room and turned on the TV. I took another sip of coffee and let if plummet down my throat.

I surfed the cable channels and found nothing on. I ended up on TeenNick and left that on for the background noise as I laid my head back on the couch with my eyes closed.

A voice from the show penetrated the haze and I quickly looked up. God! What the hell kind of cruel joke was the universe playing on me? On the screen was that insipid old show, _Zoey 101._

That was bad enough but to compound the issue, one of the girls in the cast looked like a young Tori Vega! I couldn't get away from her!

Unconsciously, I imitated Seinfeld when I muttered a terse, "Vega!"

I switched to Animal Planet hoping for predators and prey. Of course not. Some show about adorable kittens. Cat would be in heaven – if she wasn't already watching it.

More surfing and I found a gangster movie on Turner Classics. Looked like some cheap B movie but it had guns and death and all that's good in life.

I laid my head back again, absently watching the TV through slitted eyes.

Just as I was about to doze off, the doorbell sounded.

"DAMN IT!" I yelled. I decided to ignore it when it rang again. Twice.

Ready to scissor whoever was there, I jerked the door open.

JESUS CHRIST! Why?!

Instead of screaming my frustration, I simply said, "Vega."

With a small, smart-ass smile, Vega nodded, "Correct."

Then she pushed past me and headed into the living room, dropping her bag near the antique coat rack inside the door.

I stared after her, dumbfounded. That was my line. And my entrance.

I was too irritated to worry about what had happened the night before. For the moment. Then I hurried to catch up.

She had already headed down the hallway to the back of the house and on into the kitchen. "Ooo, coffee!"

She grabbed a mug off the small coffee cup tree and poured her own. I topped off mine as Vega walked behind me, rubbing against me unnecessarily while she went for the sugar bowl.

"Damn it, Vega!" There was plenty of room between the counter and the kitchen island for her to pass without touching me at all.

"Sorry Jade," was her reply in a totally believable voice. Believable if I was Cat.

"Why are you here?" Vega just smiled as she sat at the kitchen table, gazing out at the pool.

"Vega?"

Turning to me, she said, "You look a little…hung-over, Jade. Must've had fun last night. Or you drank the punch. I see. Guess no one told you to stay away from it."

I waved her friendly chatter off. I wanted answers. But I was also worried about her catching me watching.

"Here," Vega said, holding out her hand. In the palm was a small pill. "It's Percocet. You'll feel a lot better."

As I've said many times, I don't do drugs. Well, not too often. Last night at the party, I would've refused anything. I'm that way at any party. Too easy to lose control or have someone try to take control.

Like that damned punch…

When I do indulge, I'll smoke – by myself if I just want a buzz or with close friends who I trust. This means Beck, Andre and/or Cat. I have taken other narcs from time to time but very rarely.

I tried mushrooms with Beck and we ended up laughing hysterically for… I have absolutely no idea how long we laughed. I know I was having trouble inhaling oxygen and, when my head was hanging down, tears literally poured from my eyes to the carpet in his trailer. When we started to calm down, if we glanced at the other, the laughter would return.

It was an interesting experience but not one I'm in a hurry to duplicate. And never one for a party or a concert.

At parties, if I know and trust the people there, I may try some X or rufinol. Coke can be…interesting but, for the money, the buzz wears off too quickly, leaving you wanting more until you realize it's daylight and you haven't slept in over twenty-four hours.

So, there I was staring at the little pill in Vega's hand. I was about to slap her hand away and send the pill flying. But my head and stomach were bothering me enough and I could barely stomach the coffee so I popped the pill with a gulp of coffee.

Pretty soon, I was feeling much better.

"So Jade, did you enjoy the show last night?"

Oh my God! Here it was. My sphincter tightened and my guts shriveled up into a tight ball of dread. I sat there staring at her. I had nothing to say.

"Courtney and I were hoping you might join us," Vega added.

Then the words I heard last night finally processed through my still-fuzzy brain:

_Courtney asked, "You think Jade is still watching us?"_

"_I know she is."_

"_Good. She is so fucking hot! Think she'll finally crawl through that window."_

"_I hope so."_

"_Me too!" _

They knew I was watching all along! Which I knew. Then the revelation I missed last night. That they wanted me to join them!

"After you watched us in the kitchen, I wondered if you were interested. Then when we saw you in the tree, I was sure you'd climb in the window and we could all enjoy ourselves."

"Huh? Wha…?" I was still trying to wrap my head around the conversation from last night. Now I find out they knew I was watching them make out in the pantry too! "Vega, what the hell…?"

"Jade, I'll spell it out for you. You're hot. You're the hottest girl at Hollywood Arts. I've been wanting you since I started there. Why the hell do you think I put up with all your crap?"

"But you're… You…" God, my brain wouldn't work. I couldn't put two words together that made sense. All I knew was I was feeling warm and parts of me were…

I shook my head, "You're straight! And the coke…? The sex…? I mean you're Tori Vega. You're the girl-next-door of the school!"

Vega smiled slyly. "I'm an actress, remember?"

I shook my head again. This was unbelievable. Like a _Twilight Zone_ or an episode of that new CW show _Through A Glass Darkly_.

"So you and Courtney are…lovers?"

"Well, we have sex."

"And you do drugs?"

"A little coke now and then. Some speed, pot and… I even smoked opium once or twice." She paused and got a faraway look in her eyes, "That was…weird.

"Hey! You want some coke? Courtney gave me some of her stash last night… Well, early this morning actually. Anyway, she gave me some for, uh, for services rendered." She smiled at the last comment.

"Services?"

Tori licked her lower lip seductively as she nodded slightly.

"You, um… You trade sex for drugs?"

"Only if I can't afford 'em. And only if the chick dealing is at least moderately attractive."

I finally sank into a chair across the table from Vega. This is getting weirder and weirder. "What if it's a guy? Dealing, that is?"

"I've blown a couple of guys for coke or weed. Thank God, my allowance is usually enough to cover what I want when I want to indulge. All in all, I prefer the ladies…"

"You're gay?!" I asked, practically yelling the question.

"More or less." With a wicked gleam in her eye, she added, "Well, more actually."

God help me, I wish I had some drugs to trade for…

Vega's chipper voice interrupted my thoughts. "So Jade, you want some coke? This is the best I've had in years. Well, since I was at Sherwood." She laughed, "That place makes _DeGrassi High _look like _Head of the Class_."

I must've nodded. Vega pulled out a small, glassine envelope like you get stamps in at the post office. It appeared as if by magic from her cleavage. She tapped some of the white powder onto the glass table top. "Got a razor blade?"

"Uh… Yeah, I think so…"

I went to the utility drawer and finally found a pack of replacement blades for a box cutter I haven't seen in years. I handed Vega the trapezoidal-shaped stainless steel with the cutting edge running on the long side.

"Thanks," Vega said, taking it from me, careful not to catch the razor-sharp edge. She began to mince the clumped crystals then slowly drew the pile into four roughly equal, parallel lines. And, as the night before, she pulled a five dollar bill out and rolled it tightly and handed it to me.

"Uh, no… You go ahead."

Vega smiled, saying, "Aah, ever the gracious hostess…"

Tucking some hair behind her ear, Tori leaned over and I watched a line disappear as she sucked it up the makeshift straw and into her nose. Her head reared back, the brown hair flying, as she snorted and shook her head. "JEEZUSSS!"

Tori sniffed a couple of times and handed over the bill. Then she snorted once more.

Narrowing my eyes at her, I grabbed the rolled up bill and snorted up a line.

HOLY CHRIST!

This shit hit me and hit me hard! The rush was in-fucking-credible!

"Toldja it was good shit," Vega said, grabbing the bill to snort her second line. Again, she held her nose, threw her head back, snorting loudly.

"Vega! Do you have to snort like that? You sound like a wild boar!"

She stuck her tongue out at me. "Is that gratitude for turning you on?"

Turning me on? I wasn't… She didn't turn me on… I wasn't…

Oh! She meant the coke.

Taking the bill back, I did the next line in my other nostril. Trying Vega's method, I pinched my nose as soon as I cleaned the line then threw my head back and sniffed. It wasn't a snort – I hate those! – but it was louder than I wanted.

I got still another huge rush. My whole body was tingling. I haven't been wired like this in a while…

I shook my head, trying to focus on the conversation even as my head was filled with millions of thoughts zipping around at light speed. "Okay, Vega… The 'I'm an actress' comment? Not good enough! I've seen you at parties and you drink maybe a cup of punch but that's it. And I've never seen you drink a beer or anything harder, much less weed or coke or… How did I not see any of this? Why not?"

"You want to know why?"

"Of course," I replied.

"Okay but when I get wired like this, I'll talk your ear off."

"When we get to TMI, I'll shut you up," I promised.

"Alright. Well ever since I was little, Trina has been… Well, you know. I was always the good daughter and never got in trouble. I got good grades and was the apple in everybody's eye. When I started my freshman year at Sherman, Trina was grounded. She needed a favor. I was to go to a friend of her's and give the girl some money. She'd give me a package to drop off at another friend's house.

"I agreed. Trina gave me the money and directions. I rode my bike to the first house, gave the girl there the money and she gave me a small paper bag. She shoved it into my jacket and sent me on my way. At the other house, the girl invited me in but I said no and handed her the bag. From there I went to my friend's house."

Tori smiled and went on, "The next week, Trina was still in trouble and I did her run again. This time, I was curious and stuck around. The bag had pot in it. The girls were waiting for it to party. I got high for the first time that night. It wasn't that big a deal and I took off after a while."

I nodded. The first time I smoked, it didn't seem to do anything. But the second time, I got buzzed almost immediately. That's when I learned why it's so much fun.

"Trina did something else stupid that next week and I made the run for her again. The girls got me high again and this time I really got off on it."

Vega continued on but on a different subject – the coke again. "You ever watch science fiction when you're high? Really cool… Oh yeah… Later, I realized that I could get away with a lot. With Trina as a base for comparison, I was the ideal daughter."

I snorted in derision while cocking my eyebrow. And no, I'm not a hypocrite!

"You know Jade, when you quirk your eyebrow ring, it's really sexy. Anyway, perfect example: Trina stole a date from me. A guy called me on my cell phone and she answered and hijacked my date. I grabbed my dad's new tripod she was using and tried to beat her with it. Dad came in and got on my case for using his new tripod. If Trina had done the same, she'd've been in trouble for trying to hit me.

"But before that, when I started at Sherman, I realized I was bi. And not just bi but mainly lesbian. If you had to put a percentage on it, I guess I'm eighty-five or ninety percent gay. Maybe even more."

"And the guys you dated?" I asked.

"I do like a little cock from time to time. Dan and I broke up when I was still at Sherman 'cuz we just didn't sync that well. The time with Cat and him? I was a little buzzed and I let my emotions get out of hand. I actually think I was more jealous of Dan than Cat. Steven… You know what a jerk he was – cheating with Carly Shay.

"Now that's one little northern chick I'd love to see again…" she added.

"Back to the story," I prompted. Although I have to admit that Carly was a cutie.

"That's when I first got together with Cat. Right after the party where we exposed him.."

"Wait! You and Cat? What… Was it only one time or…"

"We've gotten together a few times. But she's more into my sister than me."

"Wait! Cat and…Trina?!" I interrupted again. "For how long? And…?"

I realized we were both speaking fast. And loose. The subject of the conversation kept bouncing around too. Coke can do that to you. Especially when it has the kick this shit did.

"Anyway, I got to liking the two sides of me. It was fun and it was a challenge. The good daughter who has never been in trouble and gets good grades and actually has talent. And the bad girl who drinks, does drugs and seduces other girls – with the occasional boy thrown in. Sorta like a Jekyll/Hyde thing but without the anger and the ugly and… Hey, I'm Jyde!"

"Jade?!" I asked harshly.

"No. Not Jade. Jyde, Jade…"

And she started to laugh. Her word play amused the hell out of her. And pissed me off. Not to mention I didn't quite get it. God, this girl was confusing the hell out of me!

I slapped my hand on the table and she quickly slowed to giggles. "Sorry Jade. That was just too funny."

"Yeah, in Cat's universe!"

"Ah, that's not fair. Cat's really very sweet and clever. There's more to her than she lets on to the world."

"Another Jekyll/Hyde?"

"Yeah, sort of. You'll see…"

I thought about what had been said over the past couple of minutes. It wasn't easy. Like our conversation, my brain was flying all over the place. But something had been bothering me that I couldn't put my finger on it. And suddenly it came to me.

"So Vega, I'm just another conquest then? Just another notch on your belt?"

She looked at me with a strange look in her eye. "Only if that's what you want."

Man… This shit, the coke and Vega's revelations, really got to me. I got up and started to pace the kitchen. Then I walked out onto the patio, needing air.

It was a hot day! I had no idea. And the pool looked _sooo_ good. I wanted to just fall into the blue…

Yeah, I know the water itself wasn't blue. The pool was painted blue. Still… Shut the hell up!

I was buzzing like a high tension wire!

I almost jumped when I felt a hand on my back. Vega! She followed me out onto the patio. I don't know why I was surprised. I would've done the same thing if roles were reversed.

"Hey, you okay?"

There she goes again, being all sweet and…

With a sigh, I stopped and turned to her. "I'm… Vega, I don't know how to… How did I not see this side of you? I've been watching for something to hold over…" I just stopped and shook my head. I was fucking buzzing like a transformer!

She smiled knowingly, "I know. I made sure you didn't see this side of me until I was ready. Until I thought you were ready. As you can tell, I'm pretty good at keeping my…other self under cover."

"So why tell me about this now? Why tell me at all? You know I could destroy you with this."

"But you won't. You like what you saw. What you see. You like seeing that I have a dark side… No, I have a wild side." The sincerity in her eyes, mixed with a wicked touch of humor, was mesmerizing. I fell into her eyes as I almost fell into my pool.

Vega blinked and smiled shyly. She glanced over at the pool and then said, "Whew, its hot today. Mind if I use the pool?"

Before I could say anything, she kicked off her sandals then started walking down the length of the poolside deck. I finally noticed that she had let her hair grow long again. At the end of our junior year, she had trimmed it until it was down just past her shoulder blades. Not that I noticed. Now those soft locks hung down to the middle of her back, swaying back and forth as she strutted down the deck.

I continued to watch her walk away and saw as she pulled her t-shirt off and tossed it aside. Her sexy, bare back showed she hadn't bothered with a bra. All she had on were her short jean shorts with those long, shapely legs…

Wait! Her _sexy_ back?! Long, shapely legs?!

Even as I railed at myself internally, those shorts hit the cement apron. And she didn't even miss a step. Her tight, dimpled ass was now holding my gaze.

She turned at the diving board and smiled. This…goddess…demoness… Whatever… She stood there as I stared, taking in all of her beautiful, fully tanned, bare body. From that exquisite face to her beautiful firm breasts and down to her carefully trimmed thatch of fur.

Then she smiled sweetly, waved with her fingertips and bounced on the end of the board before she sliced into the water. Staying beneath the surface, she swam the length of the pool back towards me. God help me, it was so sexy… That sleek form sliding through the water towards me… Her long hair fanning out behind her…

Breaking the surface, her brown hair slicked back from her face, she smiled, "C'mon in. The water is fine!"

As if in a trance, I pulled off my shirt and shorts. I used the steps to slowly walk into the water then swam towards Vega, my head still above the surface.

The day just kept getting weirder and weirder. I never skinny-dipped, even with Beck. And I did just about everything with him when we were a couple. And a few times after we broke up.

But it felt fine to be in the pool naked with Vega. So I swam a few circuits of the pool then Vega started to splash me. I returned in kind and we had an old-fashioned splash fight in the pool.

Well, as old-fashioned as you can get when both parties are naked as the day they were born.

We also took turns dunking each other. I held her down longer than she did me both times I was able to get her under the surface.

Why? Well, simple – it was still Vega and she still irked the hell out of me so I got back. I would never really hurt her but I didn't, and don't, mind scaring her.

Some water got in my eye and I spun around. When I turned back to Vega, she was gone. As I looked around for her, I suddenly rose in the pool as she came under me and lifted me out of the water. For a long moment, I was sitting on her shoulders and…her silky hair was pressed into my mound. It felt good…

The bitch flipped backwards and I fell off her down into the deep end. She dove after me and began to tickle me under water. I twisted and squirmed to get away and ended up swallowing what felt like about half the pool.

Coming to the surface, I coughed up water… Alright, it wasn't half the pool but still enough.

Suddenly Vega's arms were around me and she was pressing into my diaphragm, forcing the air and some more water from my lungs. She let me go and I hung on the side of the pool, trying to catch my breath. Vega came up next to me, her hand caressing my bare back, saying, "Jade, I'm sorry. I got carried away and…"

"You almost drowned me!" I retorted angrily. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw such a sad expression on her face, I actually felt bad for her. Damn, drugs fuck with you.

"Its okay, Vega. I guess we both got a little carried away. But I've had enough of the pool for now."

Vega's face lit up and her hand slid down towards my ass as she suggested, "How 'bout the Jacuzzi?"

I nodded and began to heave myself out of the pool. Vega gave me a helping hand by groping my ass. And I missed her hand when I got up and out of her reach.

Walking across the deck, I turned on the Jacuzzi jets, naturally leaving the heater turned off. She dared to wolf-whistle at me and said, "You have a really nice ass, Jade."

I actually blushed but my back was still turned to her so she didn't see that.

"C'mon, let's make witch soup," she said.

"You remember that?" I asked.

"Of course. I haven't forgotten anything about you since I started at HA."

Part of me wanted to be creeped out at the stalkery comment. Part of me wanted to be mad that this girl was apparently so fixated on me. But a bigger part of me was flattered.

As I settled into the water, Tori pulled a small, thin wooden box and a Bic lighter from her shorts. Then she stepped into the Jacuzzi and sat right next to me, our thighs pressing together lightly.

The dugout had a sliding lid along the shorter, narrow side. In a small 'silo' was a slender brass tube that popped up on a spring in the base of the hollow. She pulled the pinch hitter out and slid the lid the other way to expose a larger reservoir – the dugout which looked to be full of weed.

Pushing in the larger end of the tube, she twisted it, forcing some weed into the end. She then put the smaller end to her lips and flicked the disposable lighter.

She inhaled deeply and held the smoke before exhaling a large cloud. She filled the wide end of the tube again and handed it and the lighter to me. I flamed it and sucked the sweet smoke deep into my lungs, holding it as long as I could before I finally let it out.

"Holy… Vega, you get this from Courtney too?"

"Nah," she shook her head. With a wicked, nasty smile, she said, "Trina got it for me."

Trina? Did she trade… Whoa! Sex with her sister? Jeez… Then a part of my mind said to me, _She's plenty hot._

Yeah, if Trina can keep her ego at bay and her trap shut, she was kinda hot. The girl was actually very pretty and had a great figure. But she had a mouth that never stopped and her self-worth was hyper-inflated.

Then I realized Vega was saying something that I missed. "Huh?"

"I said, it's called Shasta Blasta. The volcanic soil up in the Cascades is supposed to be good for the crop."

Having heard that before – anyone remember Maui Wowie? – I just enjoyed the buzz. Along with the swim, this was helping take the edge off the coke.

Vega took another hit then refilled the hitter, handing me that and the Bic. I sparked her lighter, inhaled and again held it as long as I could. I exhaled and sat back against the side of the Jacuzzi after handing her the hitter and lighter.

In my stoned haze, I felt Vega turn my face to hers. She pressed her lips to mine, which were slightly open in surprise. Suddenly she blew into my mouth and I tasted the Blasta again.

I started to cough and Vega just sat back with a small smile. "What the hell, Vega?"

"What? You didn't like my kiss?"

"No… I mean…" I realized that her arm was around my shoulders and that hand reached up and cupped the back of my head gently.

"How 'bout this one?"

Instead of pot smoke, this time her tongue slid into my mouth. I was stunned for a moment and didn't respond.

Yeah, I know, I shoulda seen it coming, given what I saw last night and what she had said then and earlier in the morning. But my brain wasn't fully in gear and…

And my tongue responded to hers even as I sucked on that supple intruder, holding in between my lips as I toyed with it. Then I slipped my tongue into her mouth. We continued this erotic give and take for a while.

But part of me was screaming, I'm not into girls! I don't do girly sex! And I don't. Well, except Cat - that's just harmless teenage experimentation where we only got to second base anyway. And those few times with the gym coach - I wanted to get out of running laps and I didn't have a doctor's note. My dad's new wife doesn't count – she was trying to get on my good side (hint to bottle-blonde bimbo: I don't have one). Or when I convinced Tilda to up our group's grade in her film class - our short movie was embarrassingly horrible. The time I made out with those two Karoake Dokey skanks at a Northridge party – the last time I was really drunk at a party. And I definitely don't count that time with Trina when we had to rehearse for a play – it was the only way to shut her up!

Vega was still holding my head as we kissed but her other hand was sliding under the bubbles to touch me. Everywhere she touched, I shivered. And she was only stroking my stomach and my thighs.

Slowly her hand slid up and cupped one of my boobs, her thumb beginning to flick back and forth across my already hard nipple. This was causing me to pant into Vega's mouth until she relented and sat back.

I sat there, my mouth hanging open, as I tried to catch my breath. Her hand resumed stroking my stomach as she looked me directly in the eyes.

"So?"

"So what?!" I replied, frustrated arousal evident in my voice.

"So, you wanna fool around?" she asked, her eyebrow arched and her mouth forming the sexy little grin of hers. Yes, I said sexy. Of course I did. I mean, I was sitting naked in the Jacuzzi with another naked girl and sexy was the only word that fit. And she had just given me one of the best kisses of my life.

"What the hell do you think we were doing?" I snarled, intentionally drawing her out.

Vega smiled again, her eyes actually twinkling, as she agreed. "Okay. Do you wanna fool around some _more_?"

"Um… Before I answer, you won't want to do any bathroom stuff, will you?" I hated the nervous edge in my voice but I couldn't control it.

"You mean like…potty games? Eew! Fuck no! That kinda thing is just disgusting. But, if you mean sharing the shower or tub… That's really hot."

I sighed in relief and Tori smiled, "Why? Did you think…?"

I shook my head. "No. I just… Well, I had a dream that…"

"Tell me." So I told Tori Vega about my dream. She laughed and said, "Okay, I like most of that. But the only shower I want with you is with hot water and maybe some soap and lots of wet, naked skin."

I actually smiled at that. It did indeed sound incredibly hot.

"So I guess that's a yes?" she asked.

Instead of answering, I grabbed her head with both hands and pulled her to me, kissing her hard and thoroughly. I plundered her mouth with my tongue and she quickly upped her game to reciprocate.

Again her hand was on my tit. Actually both hands on both tits. And it felt…incredible!

Then her mouth moved again and suddenly she was sucking on my left breast! Her mouth was hoovering the flesh as her tongue stroked and tickled my hard nubbin. Her other hand was still toying with my right mound. Then her mouth moved over there.

Did I mention she was submerged to do this? The girl had phenomenal lung capacity – she took the time to get me close to an orgasm just by sucking both of my nipples without coming up for air.

As I watched her move from tit to tit, her hair again fanned out and flowed with the motion of her head and the counter-currents of the bubbling water. God, that was so hot! Combined with her tongue on my nipple, I was ready to explode.

I'm sure she sensed this – or maybe she just needed oxygen. She came up, sucked in a lungful of air and kissed me. This was more tender than my kiss but, I have to admit, there was something to be said for soft, wet kisses.

She pulled back again and again I'm like _Really?_

With a smirk, she inhaled deeply and sank into the frothy water. Hands pried my knees apart and I felt her lips on my nether lips. Then I felt the oddest sensation – air being blown into me!

I jumped and Vega surfaced with a big smart-ass smile. "Didn't expect that, did you?"

"No! No one expects that! What the hell…"

Kissing is a very effective way to shut someone up. I learned that with Trina. Just never expected the other, much hotter Vega to use that on me.

As we kissed, our tongues alternately dancing and dueling, Vega hoisted me onto the edge of the Jacuzzi. Then she slowly kissed her way down my body, making me shiver in the hot sun.

When she reached her goal, her tongue went to work. It was everywhere on and in my pussy. The girl was unbelievable! She knew how to eat out another girl. And then some.

Vega's tongue danced from my clit down through my lower lips and across my perineum. Then back up where she began to tongue me furiously. That supple muscle pistoned in and out of my wetness even as she used her thumb to toy with my erect clitoris.

As I was approaching my climax, the bitch pulled back. I glared down at her and saw a strand of my cum mixed with her saliva. It bridged the very short distance between my mound and her mouth.

"Are you ready to cum for me, Jadey?"

"Don't call me that!"

"Then I guess you don't want to cum?"

I know my eyes flashed angrily but she just smiled teasingly before she resumed giving me head.

That interval had caused me to slide off the backside of the orgasm wave. It took her some time to get me back there. But it was a helluva ride. (I later found out she did that on purpose. She claims it makes the real climax more intense.)

Her tongue was fucking me with a wild, irregular rhythm and I knew it wouldn't be long.

Crying out, I wrapped my legs around her head and felt myself tighten up on her tongue. Then I felt the real orgasm hit and my body went rigid before I crested and fell back on the patio.

When I opened my eyes, Tori was sitting next to me, My eyes became fixed on a clear drop of water dangling from one nipple. When it fell to her tanned thigh, joining the moisture already there. I looked up and saw Vega holding her tongue between her thumb and forefinger. "Ah fin oo spain ih…"

My brows knit together as I tried to translate the mush from her mouth. Matching her actions to her mumblings I finally figured it out.

Oh! I sprained her tongue! Ha! That's awesome! That's one way to shut Vega up. And I think it would have to be my favorite.

Then I felt sorry for her, after all, that tongue did wonders for me. I leaned up, kissing the tip of her tongue gently where it poked out between her fingers.

"Ooo… That's better," she said before she pulled me close for another kiss.

That tongue was definitely not sprained. Or strained. It was just fine…

Vega stood up and leaned over towards me, those small tits right in my face. A hand reached down and she pulled me up and into her arms. What is it with Vega and hugging?

Actually I'm not sure why I'm complaining. The feel of her wet, naked flesh against mine is kinda hot. Hell, it's very hot. And what her tongue was doing in my ear was stoking the fire.

"Let's go to bed," she whispered before she licked my ear again.

When the tip of that supple tongue slid into my ear, I managed to say, "O-o-oka-ay…"

Using a couple of towels, we quickly dried off. She grabbed her dugout and the lighter then our clothes before leading me inside. My own house.

As we entered the house, she stepped over to the kitchen table and asked, "Another toot?"

I shrugged. In for a penny…

We each did another line. And again: HOLY SHIT!

Vega ran her finger across the remains and slid it across her gum. Then she ran her finger across the table top again and reached towards me. I opened my mouth and she ran the dregs across my upper gum, leaving a tingly, numb sensation.

Then that gorgeous, naked body leaned over and my eyes almost bugged out when I saw her lick the last of the white powder from the glass. Then she pulled me to her and that coked-up tongue slipped into my mouth, sharing the drug. My tongue tingled as the remnants of the coke dissolved.

Tori held up the small envelope and saw there was still over half what she brought. "We'll save this for later…"

Then she took my hand and said, "Wanna show me your bedroom?"

Between the coke, the weed and the perc, not to mention the incredible orgasm by the pool, my mind was whirling like the twister in _The Wizard of Oz_ – all sorts of solid images but they came and went like the stuff around Dorothy's farm house.

Holding Tori's hand, I led her up the back stairs to my room. As she stood in my room, taking in all my oddities, I saw something I suddenly wanted more than anything in the entire world.

Something came over me and I knocked our clothes out of her hands then grabbed her, pulling her to me. The kiss was a raw, lip-bruising and passionate assault as my tongue plundered her mouth.

As we kissed, I force-walked her back to my bed. It's a king-sized bed with posts at all four corners. At the time, my thoughts were too chaotic to consider the possibilities.

I broke the kiss and pushed her back onto the bed. She squeaked as she fell and I have to admit, it sounded cute. And I don't do cute!

Tori scooted back and, before she could say anything, I fell on her, kissing her to shut her up. Biting her ear and tasting the warm skin trapped between my teeth, I pulled and she squealed. Then I whispered, "I know what I want and I'm taking it!"

_Screw foreplay!_ I thought as I quickly crawled down her body until I was between her legs. Pulling them apart, I saw her core. It was wet and I knew it wasn't just from the pool or the Jacuzzi.

I have to admit, for a moment, once she opened before my eyes, I was mesmerized. Tori Vega's pussy was quite likely the most perfect human organ, or organs, I ever laid my eyes on. That slowed me a bit.

Moving closer, I could feel the heat from her arousal on my face. Then I pressed my lips to hers and simply kissed that lovely mound. Then my tongue slid out and I began to French kiss her netherlips.

The wetness on my mouth and tongue was definitely not water. It was the salty-sweet nectar coming from Tori. In seconds, my tongue was practically swimming in it within her as I continued my 'forbidden' kiss.

A flash of what had to be the coke went through me and I suddenly wasn't content to just taste her. I wanted her to cum. To cum like she never had before.

With wild abandon, my lips, tongue and teeth came into play. There was no plan of attack, I just licked, sucked, kissed and chewed on Tori Vega. I followed no pattern and no rhythm. I sped up and slowed down. I licked, then sucked. Sucked then bit. Bit and tongued. Fucked and licked her core.

Within only a few minutes of my random assault, Tori was thrashing and moaning on the bed. Her hand slid down, lacing through my hair and pressing my mouth to her sex. To prove I was still in control, I started to pull back. That hand took control and twisted in my hair, forcing my mouth back to her now-drenched pussy.

She came shortly after that, her cum drenching my face and flowing into my mouth. I didn't relent though. I continued to ravish her. I was having so much fun pleasuring/torturing her, I didn't want to stop.

Soon, Tori came again. This time she screamed as her body spasmed. Her hips bounced up and down, almost throwing me off. But I maintained my intimate contact with her labia as I continued to lick and suck and chew.

Her body lay limp as I continued but I knew it was only a momentary sensory overload. I hoped.

It was. When I finally sucked in her clit, finally concentrating on that little nubbin for the first time, she squealed and began to move again. Before long I had her cumming a third time. This time, her legs clamped around my skull as she screamed my name.

"JAAAADDDDEEEE!"

After a long, scary moment of intense pressure on my skull, Tori's legs released me. I looked down at her red, ravaged, oh-so wet pussy and smiled.

Then I saw the growing wet spot beneath her and smiled even more.

I slowly kissed my way up her torso and then kissed her softly on her mouth, which hung partly open. I slid my tongue in and, even in her stupor, she tasted herself as she sucked on my tongue.

After several minutes, she finally opened her eyes. Looking at me, she smiled. I returned the smile.

And in my case, it was a real smile. I finally had to admit I liked, and still like, Tori Vega.

And it wasn't just the sex. That was just ninety percent of it…

Or so I tried to rationalize.

Seriously, I stared at her lust-glazed eyes and wanted to stare into them forever.

Tori started to giggle. I was irritated and snarled, "What?!"

"Your face is wet."

"Who's fault is that?"

"Yours. You made me cum.

"Oh, and your hair is wet too!"

She was right, the tips of my hair were wet. I sniffed and smelled Tori. Then I realized, when her cum soaked my bed, it soaked the hair hanging near my face. Surprisingly, even to me, I didn't mind so much.

We kissed again then Tori got up. She started to move and it was like watching a new-born colt on their shaky legs for the first time. She rummaged through our pile of clothes and came back with her dugout and lighter.

I was laying back on my bed, off to the side to avoid our marked territory. Tori saw the spot and smiled apologetically. I smiled back and said, "Guess who has to wash my sheets?"

She stuck her tongue out as she lay next to me and handed me the hitter. We each took several hits of Shasta Blasta.

Lying there with this beautiful woman in my arms, I was content. I was still horny but aren't all teenagers? For the moment though, I was content to just lay there feeling her bare flesh pressed to me as she began to snore lightly against my chest.

And before long, that soft drone against my flesh soothed me and I soon joined her in dreamland. This time my dreams were again full of naked Tori Vegas romping around my house. But, unlike the night before, these were exciting, wonderful, blissful images…


	3. Part 3 Girls Aloud

**Part 3**

**Girls Aloud**

**Or**

**Jade Joins The Girls Club**

Summary: Jade's initiated into an exclusive group.

Notes: 1) This series contains consensual sex between females as well as recreational drug usage. If either of these activities offend you, please don't read this.

2) Special thanks to Loganx5 for invaluable assistance and marvelous suggestions.

* * *

I woke up to see a goddess standing in my room. Tori Vega standing, still very naked, in my room. She had her back to me and I was able to gaze at her long, brown hair flowing down to her perfect ass for a long moment as she looked around my room.

It was at that moment I froze internally when I realized I was calling her Tori now and I had also called her a goddess. Some rapidly receding part of me was screaming at me for this. And a bigger part of me was yelling _It's about time…_

My room wasn't the crypt a lot of people expect. The wallpaper was an old-fashioned dark green velvet pattern with some spots worn down. My framed one-sheet of _The Scissoring _hung on one wall, naturally. Beneath that was the Lucite cabinet with the original prop scissors from that movie that Cat had given me last Christmas.

There were a few posters including a Boris Vallejo print called _The Death Dealer_ and a couple of HR Giger prints that I really liked. Then my bookshelf full of DVDs next to my bookshelf full of books. (About half of the contents horror in both cases.)

On the top of the bookcase was an 5x7 group picture of us after some show all six of us were in. By the six, of course, I meant Beck, Robbie, Andre, Cat, Tori and me. I was sandwiched between Cat and Tori who were both beaming at the camera. I had my customary deadpan expression with my eyebrow raised.

As she quietly toured my room, Tori paused at the small curio cabinet that held some of my more eclectic collection – a few small animal and bird skulls I found in the hills, the fatty blob when Rex was in the hospital being 'saved', another growth that had been removed from someone I 'found' when Robbie was having the car extracted from his ass, an old-fashioned hospital caliper and an old-fashioned ether strainer among other things

"See anything you like?" I asked.

"Eek!" Tori jumped. "I thought you were still asleep…"

Then she said, "You have a lot of…stuff."

Damn it! My line again!

Tori pointed to a small plastic pouch with the peeling label, her voice indignant, "You have my blood?!"

"Ye-ah..." It was the first pint she gave for Robbie's surgery. When the orderly wasn't looking, I threw it onto a food cart and later retrieved it before they unloaded the nasty leftover crap on the trays. I wanted the part of Steamboat Suzie.

"I…uhm…" I hated being at a loss for words.

"Aaw, so you wanted a bit of me near you… That's so sweet!" Leave it to Tori to find a positive spin on something so weird. (Yes, even I know my collection is weird.)

I just lay there, watching her move around my room. God, it was sexy to see her nude form as she walked around, checking out my stuff.

I realized then that she had her glasses on. And her hotness suddenly amped up a hundred percent.

"You put on your glasses?"

"Well, after over twenty-four hours, I had to take my contacts out. Fortunately, I had my stuff in my bag."

"Did… Uh… Did you go downstairs like that?"

"Like what?" she asked oh-so innocently.

"Naked!"

"Well, I wasn't going to put on my clothes just for my glasses…"

"What if my mother was home?!"

"Then she'd see what her daughter got to enjoy," Tori replied snarkily. God, she was so different… So self-assured and…cocky. I liked it.

I rolled my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose. Changing the subject, I asked, "What time is it anyway?"

"About 5:30. We slept most of the afternoon and I feel a lot better." She stretched that sexy body as she said this and I was suddenly wet again. That perfect body was so…perfect.

Following suit, I got up and stretched. Tori's eyes bugged out a touch as I did so and I smirked at her. "See anything you like?"

"Uuuh-huuuh," she grunted, her eyes not leaving my body.

"Well?"

She started to walk towards me then stopped, a disappointed look on her face. "Can't. Not right now."

"Why the hell not?" I was horny and getting aggravated.

"I haven't been home since yesterday after school."

"So?" I'd been out of my house for entire weekends – three-day weekends – when Beck and I were still together.

"I gotta check in with my parents. They think I'm with Cat."

Strangely, I was sad to see her go. I was kinda getting used to Tori. In a good way.

"Okay. Guess I'll see you later?" I heard regret and hope in my voice – weakness which I normally would despise in myself. Now, that's actually how I felt and wasn't afraid to let her know.

She smiled brightly. "Yeah, definitely. You are coming over, right?"

"Huh?"

"I asked you about coming over tonight? Remember?" she asked in the prodding tone.

I suddenly remembered yesterday at lunch, Tori asked Cat and I if we wanted to come over for a girls night on Saturday. Naturally, at the time, I refused. Quite rudely, as I recall. Guess she thought I changed my mind after this morning. Oddly, I had.

But…

"I can't. I'm grounded."

Tori laughed. "The fierce Jade West is grounded and can't come out?"

Remembering my mother knowing I had snuck out last night when I was already grounded, I said, "This is like my second strike. If I mess up again this month, I have to live with my old man, his irritating bimbo wife, her snobbish little daughter and a rat that thinks it's a dog. I'd end up going all Charlie Manson on them in less than a week."

"So you're stuck here?" I nodded. "Okay, how 'bout we come over here? Can you have a few friends over?"

"Only a few. I'm not chancing a party."

"How 'bout a pool party with just three or four friends?"

"Uh… Ooka-ay," I agreed a bit reluctantly. I was really hoping Tori would want to continue what we started. But if she brings the others, there was no way that was happening.

Whoa! I was really disappointed that I couldn't have sex with Tori Vega?! Yes. Yes I was.

Tori started to get dressed and I was staring as her beautiful form was covered. When she finished, I was feeling unusually disappointed. She smiled sweetly and said, "I'm going to head home, check in with the Ps and take a shower. I'll call the others and we'll be back around… Say 8 o'clock?"

"Uh, yeah. If Mom comes home, she'll turn around and head back out before then. It is Saturday night, after all."

"Great!" Tori said with a radiant smile.

I pulled on a robe and walked her to the door. We shared another passionate kiss, a lot gentler and much sweeter than the coke-inspired ones earlier, and she pulled open the door.

Seeing the look on my face, she paused, "Is something wrong?"

"No… I just kinda liked having you to myself."

"Aw, you like me!"

"Yes, dammit! I do like you." Her smile widened and I growled, "Satisfied?"

She kissed me softly and said, "Don't worry. We'll have a lot of fun."

With an evil smirk, she closed the door.

* * *

I ran through the house and the back deck to make sure there was no evidence of our afternoon fun in case the old lady came home. Then I threw open my windows to get the sex funk out before I took a shower.

The hot water felt wonderful as it sluiced the sweat and girlcum off. Not that I minded Vega on me…or in me… Dear God, who would ever have believed I'd feel that way?

Drying off, I decided to go commando. I wanted to make it easy for Tori and I to have fun if we got a chance later. I pulled on a pair of denim short-shorts and an old Black Sabbath concert tee. The worn cotton blend rubbing against me had my nipples hardening before I even got back downstairs. Those'll catch Tori's eye, I was sure.

I sat on the couch watching some old movie on cable and promptly fell asleep.

* * *

The doorbell rang, waking me up. I rubbed my eyes and glared at the antique, domed, brass clock on the mantle. It was almost 8! Shit!

The doorbell rang again. I slowly got up, yelling, "Knock it OFF! I'm coming, dammit!"

"Not yet," Tori said as she breezed in through the door, kissing my lips softly. I found I was smiling in spite of myself. And she was still wearing her glasses. She looked so smart and fucking sexy as hell wearing them.

Her eyes were on my nipples where they were poking the shirt. "Like what you see?"

"God, you know I do!" I admitted, more quickly than I would've liked, if I had thought about it.

Tori's eyes moved up to my face and she pulled me into a slightly hotter kiss. She broke it after a minute.

Once I got over the wave of desire that cascaded through me, I asked, "Where're the others?" Then I added, with a bit of hope, "Or is it just you and me?"

"I came ahead. I wanted to talk to you." She took my hand. _Uh-oh!_ I thought as I flinched and pulled it back but she grabbed it again and held on. She saw the look in my eyes and reassured me, "No, it's okay. I just want to… C'mon. Let's sit down."

Tori led me into the front room and she pulled down onto the loveseat. I could feel the warmth of her body and started to get wet. Damn, this girl was really getting to me. Unbelievable!

"Jade, what we did today was…incredible!" I nodded, more to get her to continue than in agreement. Although I did agree, wholeheartedly.

"I don't want it to be just a one-night stand. Um, one-day stand…" She snickered and I even smiled a tiny bit. "I really like you. But I also… Um, I had this all planned out and now…"

"Jeez Vega! Just spit it out!"

"Okay. I invited Cat and a couple of other girls over for Girls Night. But our Girls Night is not what I think you expect. We have drinks and we get high. Then we end up having sex. A lot of it." She pulled out her PearPhone and said, "If you don't want to do that, I can text them and we can have a regular old-fashioned Girls Night."

I hesitated. I loved what happened earlier in the day. And I have to admit, I was still turned on by watching Tori with Courtney the night before. But was I ready for a lesbian orgy? In my house?

"Jade?" Tori prompted me.

"Give me a minute!" I snarled. Almost immediately, I made my decision. Why the hell not? I may not have sex with girls but… Oh, screw the Nile! I do have sex with girls. And I like it.

And I'd love to have lots of dirty, nasty sex right here. Hell, why not? Mom does.

"Get 'em over here!" I demanded with a wicked gleam in my eye. Tori beamed excitedly even as she keyed in a short message on her phone.

Then we settled back and used the loveseat for what it was designed for.

Tori and I were kissing so passionately. She had one arm over my shoulder, playing with my boob. The other was between my legs and her tongue was jousting with mine. It seemed like no time at all before the door bell chimed.

She smirked as she pushed me, saying, "You get it."

I didn't want to quit. But, I got up. Grumpily.

As I grumbled to myself, I realized she just did to me what she had complained her sister always did to her! Damn! That sexy bitch is swiping everyone's bits!

I pulled open the door and Cat launched herself at me as she yelled in my ear. "Jadey!"

"Ca-Cat! Pl-please…" I tried to beg for air.

She kissed my ear and whispered, "We're gonna have so much fun!"

Then Cat licked my ear, sending a shiver down my spine, and let me go. Whoa… Kitty-Cat?

Behind her came Tori's irritating sister, Trina. "I'm going to rock your world!"

There is just something about her voice… It was like a bucket of cold water. Still, when she was quiet, I know how good she can be so I decided to be polite for a change.

Courtney came in last, kissed me on the cheek and whispered, "I'm so glad I get to play with you…"

As Courtney and I shared our first kiss, I saw Tori and Trina kissing. I was stunned! Courtney pulled back and looked at them too.

"That is so hot!" she said. I could only nod.

Cat added, "I love watching Tori and Trina. They're so sexy!"

Sexy? Cat said sexy? The past few minutes were mind-numbing. Trina and Tori are lovers? And Cat… Holy shit!

We gathered in the front room, everyone giving Tori a kiss then me. I was jealous for a second when Cat kissed Tori so deeply, then she came and gave me a hot, wet kiss. Man, if I had only known how good she was…

Trina planted a wet, sloppy kiss on me. Cat slipped her soft tongue into my mouth. Courtney came up and placed her hand on my ass - which, under normal circumstances, would incur a death threat - and kissed my ear, her tongue tickling the outer ear then licking the opening of my ear canal. Then she kissed me again.

Tori came and kissed me softly then said, "Well, you all know our newest playmate. Shall we go out to the pool?"

Nods and 'yeses' followed. Tori and I led the way. Before we left the front room, Tori went behind the bar and grabbed a bottle of tequila and another of vodka. In the kitchen, I grabbed plastic cups and salt from the pantry then a lime from the fridge.

Everyone got their booze of choice and sat on deck chairs and chaise lounges near the patio table. Courtney sat at the table and, using a mirror she brought, cut some lines of coke. Trina pulled a baggie out of her cleavage and Tori handed her sister the dugout.

"Let's play Truth or Dare!" Tori said. We all agreed. Each of us did a line before we started and the pinch hitter was passed around a couple of times during the game. I had seen both Tori and Courtney do lines the night before, and Tori earlier that day. And seeing Trina do a couple didn't surprise me. But Cat… She always seemed so innocent…

Then again, before that party, I'd've sworn Vega was a goody two-shoes too. I came to the realization that she was more dominating than I ever expected. And I was finding out I, of all people, was willing to submit to her.

Tori passed me the hitter and the lighter, then stated, "Jade, since you're new to the group, you can start."

Intrigued, I picked Cat. "Truth or dare, Cat?"

"Um, truth! No! Dare! No! Wait! Um…"

"C'mon Cat. While we're young?"

"Okay, truth. No…"

I stopped her, "Truth it is then." Then I was stumped. So many things I wanted to know but now I couldn't think of a single thing. Finally, I fell back on an old staple, "Are you a virgin?"

"Hee-hee-hee! No, silly! Trina took care of that."

I just stared at the two of them. I realized they were sitting very close together and remembered what Tori had told me earlier. They really seemed to be very into each other. Holy…

Tori spoke up, "Okay Cat. Choose."

"Trina! Truth or dare?"

Trina smiled widely – although it pained me to admit it, she was really not bad looking. You could even argue she was cute and a bit sexy – until she spoke. "Dare!"

"Go make out with Tori!" Trina nodded willingly and walked over to her sister, joining us on the chaise lounge. Cat giggled, "This is so hot!"

I had a close-up view as the Vega sisters blew my fucking mind! They started out kissing softly. Then I saw Tori's tongue snake out and into Trina's mouth. The following kisses were incredibly hot and passionate. Hands drifted over each other's bodies and caressed the more intimate parts of the other sister. Tori started to kiss and suck on Trina's neck before working her way up to tongue her sister's ear.

Tori broke the make out session, turned and kissed me softly. Then she said, "Trina, your turn."

"Courtney, truth or dare?"

"Dare! Those are always more fun!"

"Snort some coke from Cat's… No, from Jade's navel!"

My brain still reeling, I just sat there until Courtney came over and pushed me back onto the mattress. I saw Tori smiling down at me and Trina leering over her shoulder. Cat came up to watch too.

The young blonde pushed my shirt up, exposing my belly button. "Ooo, a challenge! A pierced belly button."

From the small glassine envelope, she tapped out some powder into my navel. I snickered – it tickled. Then she leaned over, her glasses flashing in the fading light as she gently pushed a small, snipped off straw into the coke in my navel then inhaled. I had to snicker again. That really tickled.

Courtney switched nostrils and finished the job. Then she smiled at me, winked and began to lick the remains out of me. Tickley at first then… I felt myself getting wet again.

Cat leaned to me and, her face upside-down to mine, kissed me. Her tongue was insistent and supple. She tasted like strawberries and cream. And her kiss was fucking unbelievable. When she pulled back, I forced my eyes open and saw Trina smirking. "She's a helluva good kisser, isn't she?"

I managed to nod as Courtney announced it was Tori's turn. The Latina proudly stated, "Dare!"

Courtney smiled. "Okay. First, Jade, what's your favorite drink?"

"Um…coffee, of course."

"No, alcohol. What's your favorite booze?"

"Oh, uh, vodka."

"Good. Tori, take a shot of vodka but don't swallow. Then kiss Jade and let her drink it."

I stared at Courtney. "What?! That's… That's disgusting!"

Courtney smiled sweetly, looking as innocent as the day she started as HA the year before. "Why? You've French kissed her. And a lot more from what Tori told me earlier."

My eyes flew to Tori's even as I realized she was right. We had swapped so much spit and other bodily fluids… Tori had to be tasting me even now. So what if it was mixed with Absolut?

Meanwhile, Tori already had swigged from the bottle and was sitting in front of me with a cute, wicked grin. She kissed me, her tongue and the vodka flowing into my mouth. I swallowed the vodka even as I suckled her tongue. Obviously, it was the most odd, incredible kiss I'd ever shared.

Tori broke the kiss and I could see the reluctance in her eyes. I felt the same way. I was really loving kissing this girl.

"Jade, truth or dare?"

"Dare?" Why not?

Tori smiled wickedly. "Strip for me. Make it sexy too."

I slowly started to gyrate my hips, dancing around the group in their various chairs. Their hands slid up my legs and grabbed my ass and I was loving the attention. My hands slid behind my head and lifted the mass of black locks up as I stared at Tori, my hips still shaking back and forth.

With a wink, I let the hair fall as I strutted closer to Tori. She reached out for me, her eyes dark with desire. I smiled and danced back.

To be honest, as hot as it was dancing for several horny chicks, my attention, if not my eyes, was focused on Tori.

Then came the stripping. I started with the shirt, slowly pulling it up until the bottom curve of my tits were showing. Before I removed the shirt, I turned. Looking over my shoulder, I slid the material up and over my head. Then I looked seductively over my other shoulder as I tossed the t-shirt off to the side.

"No bra! Woo-hoo!" yelled Tori.

Courtney asked one of the other girls, "I bet she's going commando. What do you think?"

"Show us your nice ass, Jadey," Cat called out before giggling.

Dancing some more, I slowly popped the snap then undid the zipper on my shorts. The tight shorts were open, showing the skin of my lower stomach as I moved in front of the four staring girls.

I turned and tugged the shorts over my hips and they fell to my feet. I kicked them aside as I heard "Wow, Jade! Your ass is incredible!" "Woo-hoo! Nice butt!" "I wanna kiss that all over…"

I spun around with my arms out. All four cheered and clapped as I stood between them and the pool.

Tori was nibbling on her thumb, her eyes beaming at me. Then she stopped and asked, "Who wants to keep playing?"

In a lusty voice I'd never heard before, Cat said, "I want to play something else…"

Tori walked over to me and kissed me deeply. Then, before I could catch my breath, she pushed me into the pool. I came up, sputtering and yelled, "Vega! What the hell?!"

"Trust me, you'll like it," she said. "It's kind of like an initiation."

The four began to strip quickly. _No showmanship,_ I thought as I could only stare at my friends – yes, in this case, even Trina, in this case, I could consider a friend…of sorts. The two girls with glasses started to remove them.

"No. Leave them on…" I asked. Tori smiled and nodded.

"Good, I can't see without them," Courtney said. "And I do want to see all of this…"

Tori patted the blonde's ass lightly then turned back to me. "Okay, Jade. Let's see how good you are at telling us apart." Tori tossed me what appeared to be a sleep mask. "Put it on." I did. "Now, to make sure you can't see…"

I heard some noises and then Cat moaned before giggling.

"What did I do?" Tori asked.

Stupid test. If I could see, I'd still lie. But I couldn't see so I was honest. "I have no fucking idea."

"Okay then. Here's the real test. The four of us are going to sit on the side of the pool. You will go down the line and, using only your mouth, you will identify us. Okay?"

I wasn't sure I could do it but I really, really wanted to try. "Okay."

"No one say anything and sit down."

"What do I win when I get it right?"

"You'll see," Tori said. "When I snap my fingers, go. When I snap my fingers again, move to your right to the next girl. When you've tasted all four of us, you can tell us who is who. Only then will you be able to remove the mask to see if you were right.

"You'll be right in front of the first one when we get in."

The soft sounds of water being disturbed and then a finger snap. I moved forward and slid between two warm thighs. As I leaned in, I started to detect a definite female aroma when I heard, "Hee-hee-hee! That tickles!"

Tori yelled, "Cat! You're supposed to be quiet."

"But Jade's hair tickled my legs…"

"Okay. Everybody up. Jade, come over by the side please and turn around."

I did and felt Tori gently pull my hair back then what I presumed was a scrunchy – it better be a black one – was twisted around to hold my wet hair in a pony tail. "You look so cute in a pony tail."

"I don't do cute, Vega."

"Guess you can't help yourself," she replied with a chuckle. "Okay, Jade. Please step back. Ladies, let's sit but in a different order."

_Snap!_

I moved forward and lowered my face between two thighs again. I slowly licked the naked pussy before me, the heady taste and aroma new to me. I licked and sucked, nibbling the lips before plunging into the girl.

The body before me was wriggling around and I knew I'd get her off soon. A quiet groan and a splash of cum in my mouth and I knew I'd gotten her off – whoever it was.

_Snap!_

Stepping back, I stepped right through the shallowing water to the next girl. Leaning over, I put my tongue to work on her pussy and I detected a tangy difference from the first girl. But it was also a little familiar. It might be Tori but… More probing was required and I shoved my tongue in. A few moments later and this one came. More tasty girlcum to enjoy.

Definitely familiar but…

_Snap!_

This one came from a different location. One of the other girls snapped her fingers. Or Tori didn't the first two times. Or… Whatever. It meant I couldn't use my hearing to determine which one was Tori.

Now I was kneeling in the water as I leaned into my task.

Again familiar aroma and taste. Tangy and sweet. And… It was Tori! I was sure. After all, I spent a good part of the morning tasting this wonderful pussy. And I continued until I got the girl off and felt her cum flood my mouth.

As I finished with Tori, I realized number two was Trina – that would explain the similarity in tastes.

_Snap!_

Last one. Except for number two and three, I had no idea.

Sweet. And a lovely bouquet. Slurping and nibbling on the wet lips, I slipped my tongue in and explored this new pussy even as the sweet fragrance filed my nostrils. The hips before me started to move but no sound from the girl. A muffled cry and thighs pressing in on my head let me know I had brought this one to a climax.

Well, that and the smaller flood of girlcum flowing into my mouth.

_Snap!_

I got to my feet, the water flowing off my breasts, and stepped back.

"Ready Jade? Who's pussy is whose?"

"I'm ready," I said. "Number one is Courtney. Two is Trina. You're three and Cat is four."

"How did she know?" Cat asked the others.

Even as she said that, I was pulling the mask and the scrunchy off (it wasn't black but at least a dark green) and saw all four girls sitting naked on the edge of my pool.

"Yeah. How'd you know?" Courtney asked.

"You I deduced – process of elimination, shall we say. I recognized Trina but I wasn't sure. When I got to Tori, I knew it was her and the similarity to the girl before was too close. Cat's aroma was unique – sweet…"

"Like Cat," Tori interrupted with a smile.

"I remembered it when Cat gave herself away the first time. That left you for number one. By the way, how come Cat kept quiet? She never shuts up."

"Heh-heh-heh! Oh Jadey…"

"Don't call me that!"

Tori cut in, "I put my hand over her mouth."

"So simple…" I muttered.

"Who tastes better? Me, right?" Trina asked.

"Trina!" Tori said in a short, terse voice.

I stood there with the water up to my waist, a smirk on my face and my arms crossed under my boobs, pushing them up. That was totally on purpose.

Tori's eyes were glued to my tits as she said, "You guessed everyone correctly."

"Not guessed," I debated. "And my eyes are up here…"

With a giggle, Tori replied, "I know. But I hardly ever get to see those luscious mounds." Then she turned to the others, "C'mon girls. Let's get acquainted."

The four slipped into the water and surrounded me. The next few minutes were a blur of hands, fingers, lips and tongues.

Soft hands caressed my body, occasionally fondling my breasts or ass cheeks, cupping my pussy and tickling my asshole. Lips and tongues moved along my neck, around and into my ears as well as kissing me passionately. The four girls continued to rotate around me, each touching, teasing and exploring the portion of my body before them.

Each girl was an excellent kisser. My eyes were closed in near rapture so I wasn't sure who was who. Tori I recognized and Cat I knew (the strawberry lipstick) but the others' soft lips were just an unknown pleasure.

Soon, fingers slipped into both of my holes, pumping in and out before moving on. Other fingers tweaked my rock hard nipples and even stroked around my highly sensitive clit.

Tongues traced the shell of each ear, slipping in to tantalize me then nipping the lobe. Occasional whispers promised things that made me shiver with desire.

I was on edge when the actions ceased. My eyes, which had slid shut almost as soon as the foreplay dance started, opened and the foursome all stood before me. Tori took one of my hands, Cat the other and we followed Courtney's slender ass as she walked up the pool steps onto the patio. Trina followed, her hand occasionally slapping one of my lower cheeks.

Oddly, at that moment, I didn't mind a bit.

"We texted…" Tori paused and smiled evilly, "Well, we sexted about what we wanted to do with you, in case you did want to play. So now you and I are going to sample each of the other's asses. Then we'll switch and let the others get a taste." Tori smiled wickedly, "Cat really loves it. Giving and taking."

"Yay! I love playing with girls' asses!" My sweet, innocent friend Cat said that? Even after the pool activities, I hadn't wrapped my head around the idea of Cat and sex. But I couldn't help but admit how sexy she was…

Trina knelt down, Cat next to her and Courtney at the other end. All had their butts in the air, their cheeks still glistening from the pool.

"I saw this in _Sorority Sex Kittens_ with Felecia. That was fucking hot!" With that, Tori gave me a gentle shove towards Trina as she knelt behind Courtney. I watched as she started to tongue the young blonde's ass. That tongue definitely knew what it was doing. Soon, Courtney was moaning and writhing as Tori tongued her.

Trina looked back at me, "Less gawking, more licking!"

God this girl irritated the crap out of me! I really wanted to paddle the shit out of her ass – no pun intended. Instead, I began to kiss her cheeks then trailed my tongue across them collecting droplets of pool water before I slid between the cheeks and began to explore her valley. She moaned each time my tongue tip contacted her rosebud. I started to shorten my strokes and slowly concentrated on her hole.

Feeling bad for ignoring Cat while I tongued Trina's ass, I slid my hand up the back of Cat's leg slowly before reaching her ass. As I squeezed that tight cheek, I felt Tori's fingers brushed mine as she did the same thing. We alternated teasing Cat's ass and pussy with our fingers while still tonguing the girls before us.

Trina yelped and her ass spasmed on my tongue. I knew I had done it and pulled away, kissing each cheek softly. Then I crawled over to Cat and began to worship her tight ass. I cheated a little with Kitty-Cat and used one hand on her wet heat while I plumbed her forbidden depths.

Tori's hand came up from below and slapped mine, telling me to stop fingering Cat. So I resigned myself to simply tongue-fucking my oldest friend. Not that I minded. I had always thought Cat was pretty and maybe even desirable. And now I had the chance to experience her totally. I was going to take advantage of that.

My tongue sawed in and out of her, going faster and faster then slowing down to a steady rhythm. Then I fucked her ass faster and faster before slowing down again. I wiggled my tongue around when it was in her and before long Cat cried out, her sphincter tightened around my tongue and I knew I'd gotten another girl off.

Seconds before, I heard a loud moan from Courtney as she came. Tori stood and stepped behind Trina.

Rather than move on to Courtney, I pulled back to watch. I had never seen anything like it. Tori lowered her slender, shapely body behind Trina's fuller form and pulled those round cheeks apart and…

I almost choked when I actually saw Tori begin to lick her sister's ass! I had come to accept they were closer than most sisters and knew they had pleasured each other but to actually see it… Goddamn it was hot!

The three of us, who were not Vegas, watched entranced. Cat stayed on her hands and knees, her chin propped up on her fist. Courtney rested her head on her crossed arms on Cat's back and I rested my chin on the top of her ass.

We were treated to quite a show!

Tori had her older sister squealing as she reamed the girl thoroughly. (Part of me remembered that line from the old movie _Deliverance_ about "squealin' like a pig".) But, for the moment, Trina did not remind me of an egotistical, preening, prima donna pig…

Trina cried out as she came again from Tori rimming her. But Tori didn't stop. She continued to assault Trina's ass with her tongue, teasing and tickling the outer ring as well as thrusting into her until Trina cried out again and collapsed onto the deck.

We all cheered and I wolf-whistled as Tori, getting into the spirit of a performer, stood and took a bow. Seeing as she was naked, it was the sexiest bow ever!

I took Courtney's ass then. I managed to push just the tip of my tongue inside, she was so tight. And ready. She came in no time.

Tori and I got on all fours with Cat between us. Trina started on her sister as Courtney began to lick me. She was quite good at analingus. I had never cum from strictly rimming before but, in only a few minutes, I cried out as her tongue danced in my ass.

I am forced to admit, Trina was the best as reaming. Maybe being a natural ass, she knows what feels good. (Sorry, couldn't help that dig even though she got me off so quickly but so hard…)

We all laid on towels already spread across the deck. After a few minutes, Courtney got up. "How 'bout a pick-me-up?"

We all did another line and were feeling more energetic.

"Now, we have to finish your initiation, Jade." Tori's smile alternated from sweet to sexy to wonderfully depraved. I shuddered, half excited and half worried at what was in store for me. Although, considering what we'd already done, I knew I shouldn't be worried.

"This is a test of stamina. Lay down," Tori commanded. "On your back."

I complied. Tori moved my legs apart and leaned down to lightly kiss my netherlips. She stretched my arms out, kissing the nearest nipple as she moved each limb. I felt like the dude in the famous Da Vinci drawing. All I needed was a circle and a… Oh, whatever the other shape was.

She stood over me, a bespectacled bronze goddess, as she checked out my pose. "Perfect. Now…"

She looked over at the other three girls. "Cat, you get Jade's pussy first. Trina and I will each get a tit. Courtney, you get her most pleasing mouth."

"Can I go 'round the world, Tori?" Cat asked.

"Of course you can."

The red head spun around once, giggling with a "Wheeee!"

Still wearing her own sexy glasses, Courtney leaned over and whispered, "I've wanted you for a long time now, Jade."

Then she kissed me, her tongue slipping easily in to play with mine. She was a marvelous kisser, not in Tori's league but sweet and sexy and exciting, nonetheless. I moaned into her mouth when Cat's tongue first touched my labia and moaned again and again when mouths enveloped the tips of my breasts.

She broke the kiss for a moment and we both looked down my body to Cat with her face buried in my mound and her eyes smiling up at me. On the left, I saw (and felt) Tori sucking fiercely at my nipple. And on the right, Trina was gently licking the hard nub. Courtney lowered her mouth to mine for another torrid but brief kiss.

With a flourish of her tongue that I wanted to remember, the young blonde straddled my face and lowered herself to me. She took so long I wanted to pull her down but my arms were held down by Tori and Trina's bodies.

Even as I realized that, Tori reached back and pushed my fingers into her. The wet heat was amazing, as always. I did the same to Trina with no prompting.

My tongue took on a life of its own as I began to pleasure Court. My fingers moved in and out of the Vega sisters. And Cat lifted my hips, her tongue sliding past my perineum, which was a huge turn-on even for a girl already on the brink, and soon, my Kitty-Cat was getting busy with both of my holes.

As I drilled Court again, she cried out and her cum slid over my tongue, across my mouth and cheeks. She cried out her pleasure but managed to stay mounted on my face.

Shortly after that, I came and Cat squealed before slurping up my juices. I was too far gone in my orgasm to yell about slurping. Not that I cared at the moment.

And Cat didn't stop…

The five of us got into a rhythm of sorts. It's hard to explain but it worked. It only took a short time for me to get off again.

The Vegas sucking my tits and, especially, Cat's diligence in my pussy, and her finger in my ass, were all it took. I cried out, still muffled by Courtney as I climaxed again on Cat's face. This caused Courtney to cum again on my face. She fell forward, leaning on her arms as she tried not to collapse completely onto me.

Courtney moved over and licked my face before kissing me again, sharing her cum with me.

As my own shudders died down, Courtney kissed me once more then moved to my left. This prompted everyone to move around me in a clockwise way. Trina loomed over me and kissed me.

I knew her lips and tongue were good for something. It obviously wasn't music or acting. But kissing? Definitely! She knew her stuff.

Courtney slid herself onto my already wet fingers and began to caress and kiss my left breast. Cat did the same on my right, giggling when I entered her. She lapped at me like her namesake. Tori was at my core, already languidly licking my outer lips, her glasses flashing occasionally in the glare from the deck lights as she looked up at me before I started to pleasure her sister.

Trina knelt over me, facing down my body as I licked her. I later learned she loved to watch Cat when she was having sex with someone else. I kept my tongue busy in the older Vega's pussy but occasionally, since it was right there, the muscle winking at me, I occasionally lapped at her tight rosebud.

Again a group rhythm was started and I cried into Trina's ass as Tori and the girls got me off again. Trina then exploded and her cum dripped down on me.

After a few minutes, Trina and I recovered sufficiently so we could continue. I was tiring but, being Jade West, I wasn't about to beg anyone to stop. Part of me really wanted to but Jade West finishes what she starts.

This break was a bit longer so my tongue got a better rest. Then Cat crawled over to me and kissed me, saying, "Yay! I finally get you, Jadey! I'm so happy! I'm gonna ride the Jadey Train! Woo-woo!"

I was so overcome from the orgasms after the stunning revelations that I wasn't even bothered by her typically Cat-behavior.

Now the Vega sisters were again suckling me but on opposite sides of my body. Courtney crawled between my legs and parted my lips with her fingers. She, like Tori, was still wearing her glasses. That looked almost as hot as when Tori was down there.

Cat, giggling in anticipation, mounted my face. Her train woos became moans as I started to tongue her sweet pussy (must be all that candy). Her body was constantly moving so I managed to tongue her ass almost as much as her wonderful pussy. And I was able to slide my tongue in deep.

"Jade's better than the fire-breathing bunny at the Gorilla Club!" I damned well better be…

I nipped one of her labia and Cat squealed, "Eeee! Just like the bunneee…"

Cat was moving around even more on my face so much, her juices were everywhere. I speared her sweet ass with my tongue and wished my hands were free to hold her in place.

Not that I was complaining. My hands were having fun in the Vega pussies.

Again, I came and then, as my tongue was in her ass at the moment, Cat came on my face, adding her sweet juices to those already covering and rolling down around my face and neck and on into my hair.

My latest climax actually splattered Courtney's glasses! She took them off and tried to clean them, licking me off the lenses then wiping them. All she did was smear me across the lenses but put them back on for me.

Soon, it was time for my dream-vision to have me pleasure her again. (Yes, I can now admit I'd secretly dreamed about Tori for a long time before this incredible weekend.) Naturally, she was my favorite. The tangy, musky flavor of my Latina goddess was intoxicating.

I plunged into her with gusto – even after the most recent, four, large, wonderfully debilitating orgasms. In my enthusiasm, my fingers really got a workout in Cat and Court. And my hips were bouncing as Trina tongued me.

Tori stayed in place over my mouth but raised and lowered herself as my tongue probed her juiciness. I loved the wet warmth of Tori's vagina around my tongue – it felt like heaven. And tasted of ambrosia.

I can wax poetic you know.

Meanwhile, Trina, in her typically chaotic way, was assaulting my lower lips and ass. She pushed my legs up in the air so she had what she called total access. Taking straight swipes up and down my overworked flesh, she still managed to wring more cum out of me and I cried out into Tori as I climaxed.

Tori settled herself down onto me, letting my tongue slide in deep to French kiss her sweet, tangy hole. As if I was kissing her mouth, I swiped my tongue around – slowly and softly at first then speeding up the tempo.

When Tori came, she actually spurted more than the other three girls combined. I swallowed what I could but soon, Tori's juices combined with the others into a wet glaze on me and into my hair.

The thought of all that girlcum on me and in my hair was nasty and dirty and sexy as hell. And it triggered my latest climax and I screamed into Tori, who was still shuddering above me.

At that point, I gave up consciousness.

I finally came back to the land of the living. Cat yelled, "Jadey's awake!"

I glanced at the pool. At some point, the girls had all gotten in the pool and were playing grab-ass in the water.

Tori's perfect face loomed over me and she smiled as her body dripped cold on me. "Hi."

"Did I pass out?"

"Yep! You were out for…" She glanced at old Hires Root Beer clock on the pumphouse wall. "Wow, Jade. You've been out for over twenty minutes!"

"And you weren't worried?" My voice was edgy.

"Well, you did have multiple cums in a short time…" She walked to the table and grabbed a bottle of G4. It was purple. "Drink this. We've all…exuded a lot of fluids already."

After taking a big swig – God, I _was_ thirsty! - I couldn't help but smile at Tori, "Look at Vega, using the big words!" Tori pouted and I said, "C'mere…"

With a smile, Tori knelt next to me on the deck and I pulled her down for a big kiss.

Trina hooted and Courtney called out, "Alright!"

Cat was the most enthusiastic, her arms flapping as she splashed water everywhere. "Jadey and Tori! Whee!"

I stood on shaky legs and came over to the edge. Tori jumped in ahead of me then splashed me twice and the cold water shocked me fully awake.

I glared at Cat, saying "I'll Jadey you…"

I cannon-balled in, forgetting how much the water's impact on my ass would hurt (Tori was there to comfort me).

We played for another half hour then headed into the house. The night air was getting significantly cooler.

In the front room, I started to close the drapes over the large windows. As I stood in the window, light from the street light fully illuminating my naked body, the sexy MILF from up the street was walking her dog and froze when she saw me. With a wicked grin, I waved to her. She smiled tentatively and waved back.

_Hmmm…_

When I turned around, I saw the toys had come out but everyone decided to take a break and relax.

We decided to watch some TV. I sat on the love seat and Tori climbed onto my lap while Trina, Cat and Courtney cuddled on the sofa.

Was I worried about naked bodies and such on the furniture? Hell, no! At least I knew these naked bodies.

After resting for a couple of hours, we were all getting turned on by the nude girls in our arms. Time for round two. The toys.

Before one of the decorative wall mirrors, Tori had me on my hands and knees, slipping a string of Ben-wa balls into my anus, slowly and deliberately. I was sucking on the fake cock Cat wore while Courtney was slamming her strap-on into Trina's ass mercilessly.

Once Tori was finished with the balls, she kissed the hole where the string disappeared then each of my ass cheeks before swatting me and letting Cat start fucking me. Tori came around and knelt before me so I could eat her out.

Amost immediately I found her g-spot and that was all she wrote. My tongue dipped just inside her and massage that little bundle of pleasure and Tori squealed as she came.

Tori came fast and hard. After a few moments of recovery, moved back around to watch Cat pummel me. I watched in the mirror as Tori grasped the string hanging out of my ass and slowly wrapped it around her finger. Watching me closely, she saw I was close. (I later found out she had been studying me all day to see how my breathing ratcheted up when I was close.)

When I started to moan and pant, Tori popped out the first ball. Oh God!

Slowly, she pulled the string some more until I could feel the second ball at my sphincter. She tugged it lightly a few times, making me groan. Then she yanked that one out and I cried out.

One more ball emerged, slowly and torturously until it was past the point of the muscle holding it.

Cat's pace picked up and she was pumping in and out faster and harder.

Tori pulled the fourth, and last, ball out of my ass as Cat slammed into me and I screamed as I came!

I lay in a stupor as Cat and Tori took turns cleaning me up with their tongues.

Later on in the sex-drenched evening, I was sandwiched between Courtney and Tori. Courtney had the big strap-on that she hammered into my pussy. Tori wore another, slightly smaller one and was fucking my ass just as hard. Right next to us, Cat and Trina were ass-to-ass, fucking each other on a double-headed dildo.

Playtime went on for a couple of more hours – another hit of that powerful coke of Court's was all we needed to keep going.

* * *

Eventually, I needed sleep. Tori agreed with me.

We left the other three girls in a loose triangle as they slowly sucked each other dry. The evening's activities had nearly drained all of us.

Tori pulled me upstairs to my room. Once the door was closed, she kissed me. This was soft and sexy then it deepened and I held her naked body tightly to mine. It was heaven on earth.

Breaking the kiss, I had to ask, "So, what are we? Just fuck-buddies? Or…"

Rather than answering me, Tori held my hand and pulled me over tho the bed and pulled me to her. I willingly cuddled with her. This girl was doing something to my head but I wasn't complaining.

Kissing me again quickly, Tori's lust-dilated eyes bored into mine then she smiled. "Jade, I have something to tell you."

Pulling back slightly, I merely nodded.. She closed her eyes for a long moment then looked me in the eyes again. "I… I love you, Jade. I think I always have."

I smirked and pulled her to me again. Kissing her fiercely, I replied, "I really like you, Vega. I don't know if I love you. Not yet anyway. But I don't know if I ever loved…"

She stopped my uncharacteristic ramble with a kiss then said, "That's okay. I can wait."

"I do want you in my life, Tori," I added. "I really do like you and I want to try to make up for all the evil things I did."

Tori laughed lightly, "Don't worry about that. I knew, even then, that you liked me. And all your antics just proved it."

Tori pulled me next to her, "I really do love you. And I'm in love with you. But I know that I can't be with just you. I love sex, Jade. And I love to have sex with girls. Lots of girls. I know that I can't change that. At least not yet."

"I don't know if I want you to," I answered. "It's an exciting new side to you. Tori West – Lesbian Nymphomaniac!"

"Maybe I'll get a shirt that says 'Lesbo Nympho' in sparkly letters," Tori giggled.

We both laughed as Tori held me close. "My taste for other girls… It's a part of me. Probably always will be. And Jade, I want you to share that with me. Will you?"

"Tonight opened my eyes. I want to experiment… No, not experiment. I want to play with other girls too. I love what we did but I want more too. With you."

"So, you wanna be my girlfriend?" Tori asked, her eyes boring into mine. I could see the sincerity and the uncertainty in her – she was laying a lot on the line to a girl who was often a total bitch to her. Even after the past two days.

"Are you sure?" I replied. "I can be more than a handful."

With a smirk, Tori gently gripped one of my breasts and said, "Oh, I know."

I slapped her hand softly, "Not that!"

"Jade, I know what I'm getting into with you. It's a little scary but I know you're worth it and I really want this."

I pushed her onto her back in my bed, crawled over her like a predatory lion, and laid my body on hers. "Here's my answer."

I kissed Tori Vega with all the passion and need I had. And then some.

Somehow, we managed to get each other off one more time that night before falling into a totally exhausted oblivion.

* * *

Unbelievable but true, in a twenty-four hour period, from Friday to Saturday night, I went from a gank who barely tolerated these girls to a slut who desired – needed - them, and most especially Tori. More than anything. The stunning discovery Friday night, coupled with the happily pleasant shocks Saturday morning and evening… My life was completely turned around but I couldn't be happier.

Sunday was more of the same except Trina and Cat left before noon. Courtney, Tori and I took turns fucking each other senseless until they had to leave that evening.

I was sorry to see them go but knew this was just the beginning. When the door closed, I was already aching to be with Tori again. Maybe I was in love.

Tori texted me that night, sending me a picture of her naked as she had been all weekend. I saved that and returned the favor.

I still have that picture too.

The next day, Monday, I felt like I was in a parallel universe – one peopled by sweet, innocent Cat and the stereotype girl-next-door, Tori. And, of course, Trina was her usual egotistical self. Courtney I rarely saw except across the Asphalt Café at lunch but she still looked sweet and virginal.

Then there was me. My gank half came back too. A freshman dropped his books near me and I growled. He quickly scampered away as I laughed. Jade West was back.

But always, my heart raced and I felt a little weak in the knees and damp in other places whenever Tori glanced my way with a smile.

I was definitely in love.

And one day soon, I would tell her.


End file.
